Heaven in Her Eyes
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Kuroyukihime dines with Haru at his place. Things happen and the couple becomes overly romantic. Third-person, but more or less from Kurohime's POV. High T rating. Sexual themes. No spoilers at all. Just a oneshot.


So I know. I haven't been updating anything at all. After high school, I lazed on my butt and did nothing except play video games and exercise. Writing fanfiction was actually my last priority. Honestly, after dealing with composition classes and a 6-month writing project, I wholly believed that I needed a break from typing and writing prose. Fortunately, I thought up potential ideas and created some stories during my long ass hiatus.

This is one of them. I think I said this before, but I really think that Accel World doesn't receive the love it deserves. How many stories are in the AW section here? Like... barely 30? Complete bullshit. Ugh. People are so ignorant. I could go rant on and on about this, but this isn't a blog.

So I'll stop blabbing. Enjoy the story and I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER - I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ACCEL WORLD. IF I WAS, HARUYUKI WOULD HAVE A PROTEGE NAMED BASED EAGLE.**

* * *

_Kuroyukihime finally received what she truly wanted since that fated meeting two years ago – Haruyuki Arita, the determined, devoted, stout teenager who was only a year younger than her. Due to certain events, the both of them became an item last year. Unfortunately, she needed to transfer to a high school due to her being a higher grade than him. The heart grows fonder with distance, as individuals may say. Thus, she dedicated herself to visiting her beloved at his apartment every single day once she was finished with her business at school. _

_Of course, the Accelerated World and its external strife between the colored kings and certain players loomed over the two. However, that wasn't currently important. To them, the most imperative thing for them was to spend time together in that homely apartment that October night. _

_The date was October 20__th, 2048.__ Time was 20:30. The current location was Haruyuki's living room. _

Heaven in Her Eyes

"Eh? What's wrong, Haru?"

In the warmth of Haruyuki's home, they sat across each other at the dining table. For the umpteenth time tonight, Kuroyukihime caught her boyfriend blatantly staring at her.

"Oh. Ah… It's nothing, Yuki-chan," Haru laughed nervously, blushing embarrassingly.

"Hm…"

Lately, Haru has been staring at her a lot ever since they started eating dinner together in his home. It wasn't that his stares irritated her or anything, but it made her curious. Did she have something on her face? It wasn't a pimple on her cheek or a piece of snot in her nose, right? That would be unsettling.

"You okay?"

Yuki-chan broke out of her thoughts. Glancing up, she saw Haru having a distressed face.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she smiled lovingly, trying to ease whatever qualms he currently had.

"O-Oh. I was worried. You were frowning… so I thought that I did something wrong," he grimaced. "I knew I shouldn't have made instant ramen."

"No no!" she responded hastily. "There wasn't anything wrong with tonight's food. Instant ramen might not be the perfect food for a romantic dinner though."

"I knew it!" he yelled, getting up from his seat. "I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan. I'll ask my mom about cooking tips! I promise you by next week that we'll be eating spaghetti!"

Yuki-chan giggled. Even in reality, Haru tried his best to please his girlfriend. It's endearing. And it's one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. He made her feel special whenever, wherever.

"Ah… Yuki-chan. Do you want to watch a movie?" he smiled anxiously, scratching his head. She could see that he was not ready to let her go for tonight yet.

"I'd love to." She wasn't ready to leave him either.

After washing and putting away the dishes together, Haru led Yuki-chan by hand to the couch. After a couple months of being together, Haru began to take the initiative, kissing her and holding her hand whenever he could. As Yuki-chan sat down, Haru told her that he'll be right back. He disappeared into the hallway, walking to his room to get something. A few minutes later, he brought in two objects that used to be popular earlier in the 21st century: a DVD and a DVD player.

It was a movie adaptation to an old video game series that used to be popular back when handheld gaming was prevalent in society. Haru was excited to watch this, speaking about it fondly as he popped it in his old DVD player. He explained that he was scurrying around prehistoric movie stores for weeks just to find to it. It was his first time seeing it, and he wanted to introduce this amazing series to his beloved girlfriend.

* * *

"OBJECTION!" the spikey haired, blue suited defense attorney screamed as he stood up from the stand, pointing critically at the prosecutor. "Do you even understand what you're saying? Look at the autopsy. It says… THE BULLET HIT THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE HEAD! NOT THE FOREHEAD!"

"Wow. This movie is intense," Yuki-chan mumbled, leisurely grabbing her drink.

She glanced at Haru. He was literally at the edge of his seat, intensely watching the entire case unfold in front of him.

She never saw him so attentive, save for the times when they went to the Accelerated World. Even he wasn't like this at school when she used to attend the same school as him. It made her feel envious.

Was he this fixated whenever they spent time together…?

A tiny frown perpetrated her face as she observed Haru ignore everything except the movie itself.

"Haru…"

She glanced at her boyfriend uneasily. But that apprehension faded away once she saw what she saw. She couldn't help but giggle.

Haru's facial expressions were absolutely hilarious. First, he gawked as his mouth formed a circle. Next, he squinted his eyes and knitted his eyebrows, protruding his nostrils like a pig sniffing for something. Suddenly, he slouched on his seat with his lips jutted out, pouting quietly at how dumb the judge was.

"Yuki-chan," Haru grumbled, "that old man is so oblivious. Doesn't he realize that the prosecution is blatantly threatening the witness?"

This was so new to her. She never saw him this frustrated over a fictional story before. Then, something hit her. Despite being together with him ever since middle school, she barely knew a majority of his hobbies, tastes, and preferences.

She felt horrible. They've been so engrossed with Brain Burst, school, and her own issues that she never took the time to talk to him about _himself_.

With a downcast expression, she avoided watching the movie and looking at Haru. She kept staring at the soft fabric of the sofa and the mahogany wooden floor, feeling tremendously ashamed of her ignorance and insensitive actions toward her beloved.

"Yuki-chan?"

She trembled.

"Yuki-chaaaan?"

She didn't want to show her face.

"Yuki-chan!"

She didn't wa-

A hand enveloped hers. It felt so warm as it caressed her tiny one softly, wrapping it around like a heated blanket. She peered upwards to the side and saw Haru with a deeply worried expression.

"Yuki-chan…? Is everything okay?"

She looked away, highly embarrassed by her current attitude. "Y-Yes... D-Don't worry. Just keep watching the movie."

"But…" He scooted closer toward her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I want _us_ to watch it."

She felt so selfish. She couldn't believe herself. She was being too needy. She craved for his attention despite his interest in the movie. But she didn't care. She _wanted_ him. She didn't want to watch a damn movie. She didn't want to do anything at all. All she wanted was for him to shower her with love and attention like a lover does.

Smiling sadly, she reluctantly pushed him away. "But I _am_ watching it, Haru-kun. So stop focusing on me. See. The good part is coming up!"

She pushed away her wants forcibly and admonished herself for being so self-centered. Trying to watch the movie, she made herself focus with the utmost attention.

"OB-"

The television unexpectedly turned off.

"E-Eh? Wh-"

A sudden addition of weight caused her to lean sideways. Haru's tongue propelled itself into her mouth without permission, stroking her tongue lovingly as soon as it came into contact with it.

"Mmph…"

She couldn't help but moan softly. Grabbing the back of his t-shirt tightly, she let herself fall back on the sofa. She felt one arm hold her head up and another one sliding slowly down her backside as if it was trying to search for an opening to get under her top.

"Ahh… Sppch… Mmm…"

She felt his crotch gently rub against her thighs and pelvis. It was getting harder.

"Spppch…."

She felt his saliva enter her mouth and she graciously savored its instant noodle chicken flavor taste. Feeling his tongue remove itself from her mouth, she tried to follow it, pushing her tongue onto his. To her dismay, however, he closed his mouth and hovered over her to peer at her face. His arm stopped supporting her head and now maintained his body from dropping on hers.

She breathed hotly as her tongue was slightly out of her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat was already glistening atop her forehead. A strange warmness started to emanate from her lower extremities, causing her to seductively rub her crotch on his thigh.

Haru smiled tenderly before coming down to suck on her tongue moderately, his arm once again supporting his girlfriend's head.

"Nnhhhgnn…"

The pleasure was overwhelming. Her eyelids felt heavy, causing her eyesight to be a bit obscured. Then, Haru started to grind his hips onto hers, triggering them to rub on each other's as if they were rhythmically dancing to a beat.

"Mmmmph!"

She felt his hand underneath her panties now. It was touching.

"Mmmmph… Sccccph…"

They were gradually getting into a passionate make-out session, drying humping one another and moaning louder and louder. She began to hear a zipper get undone. Goosebumps started to riddle her velvety skin as it got into contact with the cold air. And his fi-

Haru suddenly bolted upwards. His eyebrows knitted irately as he moved his hand in the air. He was typing something, furiously punching the buttons down. She instinctively brushed herself off, adjusted her clothes, and sat neatly on the sofa with her hands placed patiently on her lap. Her cheeks were still flushed due to his titillating touches.

A few seconds later, he pressed a final button and threw his Neuro-Linker on the coffee table. He groaned, plopping his bottom on the end of the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan," Haru apologized frustratingly. "Taku wanted to ask me something."

Yuki-chan giggled, "What did he want?"

"A couple supplementary files about today's assignment," Haru frowned. "Why couldn't he tell me sooner…"

She smiled inwardly as Haru began to pout silently. Scooting next to him, she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"Haru…" she mumbled, placing her hand on his lap, "do you want to continue?"

"W-Why don't we go to my bedroom?" he asked bashfully, a blush forming on cheeks.

Upon hearing that, her cheeks reddened like his. "Okay. Let's go, Haru…"

Nodding silently, Haru got up from his seat and grasped her hand. She didn't say a word as he led her to his bed. The only sound she heard was the heartbeats thumping frantically within her chest.

* * *

Before she knew it, they were already sitting side-by-side on the edge of his bed. A blushing Haru gulped loudly as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She saw his lips quiver as he kept staring at her face. She giggled. She couldn't believe Haru hasn't started anything yet even though he easily initiated that sensual experience on the couch moments ago. "What's wrong?" she asked, edginess underlying her voice. "You started all of this so why are you acting like this?"

"A-Ah…"

She giggled inwardly. He was so adorable when he's like this.

"You don't want to keep your sempai waiting, right?"

"Ahh… I-It's just…"

"Yes?"

"I… I wanted to see if you were real."

"H-Huh?" she was taken aback by his words again.

"S-Sometimes, I wonder about things. Whenever I see you, it feels like a fantasy. The things you do, the words you say… everything makes me wonder if I'm in some prolonged coma."

"…" Her irritated façade melted into thin air as she listened to her beloved quietly.

"Even though… even there are a lot of attractive guys that are vying for your attention now that you're in high school, you still go here daily." His hands trembled as he started to pour his heart into his confession. "Even though you have multiple opportunities to cheat behind my back and love another man, you still love me."

A grimace appeared on her face as she heard him say that. She was about to reprimand him for his idiocy, but he quickly continued before she interrupted his painful revelation.

"I-I know!" He turned his head away to avoid that glowering look in front of him. "I… I just can't help it! Yuki-chan, you did so much… so much for me that it feels like I'm only a burden to you. My insecurities say I should push you away, but I keep finding myself falling deeper and deeper. And despite it all… Despite it all!"

He looked into her eyes deeply and breathed.

"I love you…"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him say her real name after his declaration of love.

"I… I just wanted to remind you that I really do love you in spite of everything. I don't want to give you up nor do I want to abandon you over petty reasons like the possibility of cheating and things. I want to keep holding you. I want to keep kissing you. I want… I want to keep being your bo- no. I want to keep being your lover."

Silence perpetrated the heavy atmosphere. But to her, his words persistently echoed in her head. _I want to keep being your lover. _Her entire body was frozen. She didn't know what to say, but his statements proved one thing – the undeniable fact that she really _is_ in love with him.

"H-Haru…" she breathed sharply in order to hold in the tears. "Haru..."

With a shaky hand, she clutched one of his hands from her shoulder and placed it lightly on her cheek.

His eyes softened as she lovingly rubbed her face on his palm.

"Haru…" she kept repeating.

She kissed and kissed and kissed as tears slowly split from her eyes.

"Can you hold me, Haru?" she asked delicately.

"Yeah… Come here, Yuki-chan."

She scooted hurriedly to feel his warmth.

Within milliseconds, they held each other. Haru silently smiled and massaged her back while she snuggled in his arms. She happily buried herself in his large, welcoming chest.

It felt like hours as they silently enjoyed the tender embrace.

Then, she said it.

"Haru… I love you."

She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Let's keep being lovers, okay?"

Another kiss.

"And Haru…"

"Hm…?"

"Can we make love again?"

He only nodded as he captured her lips with his.

"Mmmmh…"

He released it and said one last thing.

"I'll become a better man, Yuki-chan. I'll lose this weight. I'll grow taller. And I'll love you as much as possible. I promise. I promise… I'll do it so I can prove to myself that I _am _the one you deserve."

She smiled and kissed him back.

"You don't need to prove anything, Haru. Because I already found him."

_I found my heaven._

END.

* * *

I realized that my romance fics now deviate to the bedroom. Ugh. I really need to change things up. This was actually going to be a story based on Haruyuki's point of view, but I changed it up for various reasons.

Anyway, I apologize for the borderline lemon. But I do hope you guys realized the reference though.

I think that's all I got, so I will now go bye-bye.

Later!


End file.
